


in my place

by mad_marquise



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But don’t you get it?” Chris exclaims suddenly, shaking Jonny’s head a little. “That’s exactly it, Jonny boy. We’re on the same wavelength, yeah?” And Jonny nods, a twinge in his heart at the words, because yes, they were, so much that it hurt sometimes, it hurt in such a sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my place

**Author's Note:**

> i'd forgotten how much i love coldplay and this ship. this ship, which has an overabundance of adorable pics and videos but not nearly enough fic, and not nearly enough *decent* fic (most of the good ones are on ao3, elsewhere, it's a bit of a search). i'm hoping that this is considered one of the better contributions to the fandom in terms of fic~

Chris walks into Jonny’s dressing room without preamble and shuts the door behind him.

Jonny isn’t phased at all. He is sitting on the couch, lacing up his boots, and simply makes a soft noise of acknowledgement when Chris settles down beside him.

“You know, I got all of the flowers you sent me.”

Jonny looks at Chris, his green eyes widening and heart quickening, and knows he shouldn’t feel so surprised, but he does, because he was _so certain_ that he’d been careful to hide his tracks. He sits up slowly, starts shaking his head and opens his mouth to refute his friend, but he can’t seem to find the words with Chris _looking_ at him all _knowing_ like that, and ends up looking like some kind of human bobblehead.

Chris laughs. “Yes, I knew they were from you,” he says, nodding. _Knew_ , Jonny notes. _Meaning he’s known for a bit, maybe even since the first bouquet._ _Oh, god._ “Stop that,” Chris adds, reaching out and grasping both sides of Johnny’s face with his hands, stilling him.

Jonny exhales, letting out a weak, gasping little laugh of his own. “I…sorry,” he says, eyes drifting away to look all around the room as he collects his thoughts. “You, you just…” His eyes settle back onto Chris, who has a gentle smile on his face, one that’s threatening to break into one of those full-out, earnest grins of his. “I can’t understand you at all…and yet, I can understand you completely.”

“But don’t you get it?” Chris exclaims suddenly, shaking Jonny’s head a little. “That’s exactly it, Jonny boy. We’re on the same wavelength, yeah?” And Jonny nods, a twinge in his heart at the words. Because _yes_ , they were, so much that it hurt sometimes, it hurt in such a sweet way. “That’s how I made the connection with the daisies, and the bells of Ireland, and the forget-me-nots and the rest of the lot…”

“So much for being cryptic,” Jonny says. He reaches with slightly shaky hands to grip at Chris’s forearms. “I’ve been a little nutty, yeah? But so have you.” He looks Chris right in the eyes. “Why haven’t you said anything until now?”

Chris leans in so that his forehead is touching Jonny’s. “You’ve been absolutely romantic,” Chris says firmly. “There aren’t many people who would put in that much effort for me.” It’s not a lie. The truth of it, the pain of it, it’s present in his friend’s eyes, but it’s still a truth that Jonny finds hard to believe.

“You deserve it,” Johnny says immediately, hands tightening on Chris’s arms.

“As do you,” Chris says, thumbs stroking at Jonny’s cheekbones. “And that’s why I waited until I felt the time was right to do this.”

And before Jonny can ask ‘ _what’_ (even though he knows exactly ‘ _what’_ ), Chris has shifted even closer to him, so that their knees are knocking and their legs are tangled and all Jonny can feel is the warmth of Chris’s body heat.

“Jonny,” Chris says carefully, “I’m going to kiss you, now.”

Jonny can’t do anything but nod. _Yes, yes, please do._

And he does.

 

 


End file.
